El mejor cumpleaños cortesía de Rukia Kuchiki
by CapseIR
Summary: Ichigo puede atenerse a muchas cosas, y más ateniéndose a las ocurrencias de la enana mandona. Aunque ésta vez, todo Rukia lo hará en secreto. Un secreto a espaldas de Ichigo... Un secreto terrorífico. ¿Qué puede salir mal? Y más cuando se acerca el cumpleaños del pelo pincho. Rukia es todo una caja de sorpresas.
1. Día 1

**Aquí con un nuevo fic. Este estará más corto que el otro. Obviamente de mi pareja favorita IchiRuki.**

 **Espero y este les agrade**

 **ADVERTENCIAS Y ACLARACIONES: Puede que contenga OoC, aunque sabemos que Ichigo actúa demasiado idiota frente a Rukia... En fin... Debo aclarar que a pesar de que la historia está narrada en días, es decir, cada capítulo es un día. Tardaré maso menos algo en subir el siguiente capítulo. Para que no me maten.**

 **Eso es todo. Disfruten.**

 _DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Tite Kubo_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Día 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era lunes por la mañana, lo que significa día completamente saturado de actividades. Kurosaki Ichigo era el indicado para decir eso. Cada inició de semana se le hacía completamente aburrido en el colegio y en su casa. Estaba harto de tener que vivir con un padre que le reprochara todos los días el no tener novia. Él siempre vio eso como algo anticuado, aunque se le había declarado a un par de chicas que siempre terminaban por decirle un _'Lo siento'_

Pero esas chicas tenían que ser especiales para el gran Ichigo Kurosaki. No iba a andar con una mujer cualquiera.

Lo bueno era que el instituto había acabado, últimamente estaba algo ajetreado. Ya que debido a cierta personita chillona, estaba llevando una muy tediosa vida. Y no lo decía simplemente por el hecho de estar contra las múltiples hordas de hollows que se atravesaban en su camino, sino por el simple hecho de que 'ella' estuviera viviendo en su casa, y con plena aceptación de su padre.

Caminaba por las calles de Karakura directo a su casa, ese día Rukia había salido antes del instituto diciendo que tenía asuntos importantes, dejándolo a él en completa confusión, y no sólo a él, sino también a la pandilla de amigos con los que compartía sus 'poderes especiales'.

En ese momento sólo pasaba por su mente una pregunta, un poco embarazosa, pero que emanaba mucha preocupación _'¿Qué estará haciendo la enana?_ ' Y de nuevo, por enésima vez en el día volvía a aparecer. Bufó molesto, para seguir con su caminata directo a su casa.

Llegó en un par de minutos, entró, saludó a toda su familia. Preguntó por la enana, pero nadie sabía absolutamente nada, así que decidió dirigirse a su habitación. Al entrar, de inmediato echó el pestillo, no quería que nadie le pillara con tremenda preocupación. Se dejó caer libremente sobre el colchón, estaba completamente exhausto.

 _'¿Dónde se habrá metido Rukia? ¡Maldición! Siempre dando problemas'_

Se estiró sobre el colchón, quedando con todas sus extremidades completamente tendidas. Se relajó un poco, mientras cerraba los ojos. Hasta que una vocecita chillona comenzó a escucharse gritando desde el armario.

— ¡IIICHIIIIGOOOOO! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ NEE-SAN?

— ¿Y a mi que demonios me importa?

Era el estúpido peluche de felpa, que en ese momento ya estaba sobre Ichigo, tratando de hacer un poco de daño con sus garras esponjosas.

— ¡MALDICIÓN, KON! COMO VOY A SABER DONDE ESTÁ

— Está bien, saldré a buscarla, eres tan estúpido para no darte cuenta de las cosas

— ¿De qué hablas?

— De nada, me voy

El peluche saltó por encima de Ichigo y se tiró por la ventana directo al balcón. Él no dejaría morir a su Nee-san, además de que el idiota de Ichigo no era digno para estar con su Nee-san. No iba a permitir que nada de eso pasara. Pero pensó que tal vez había metido la pata, y mucho, aunque para el imbécil de Ichigo no era algo significativo.

Trató de detener al peluche, pero no lo logró. Cuando salió de su pequeño trance, el leoncito de felpa ya estaba fuera de casa caminando por la calle _'Ojala y lo desgarre un perro'_ Pero tenía que ponerse a pensar sobre la extraña acusación que Kon hizo _'Eres tan estúpido como no darte cuenta de las cosas'_ ¿De qué cosas hablaba el pequeño león? ¿De qué se tenía que dar cuenta? ¡Maldición! Y de nuevo se cruzó Rukia por su cabeza.

¿Acaso lo decía por Rukia? Pero ¿Qué era lo que realmente había querido decirle? Ese tonto peluche ya estaba igual que Rukia, siempre hablando en acertijos ¡Mierda! Ahora que iba a hacer, esa sola oración lo dejo perplejo _'¿Qué demonios estará haciendo la enana?'_ Y de nuevo.

Bajó a comer cuando Yuzu lo llamó.

Al llegar a la planta baja de nuevo, volvió a preguntar por la shinigami, pero todos movieron su cabeza en forma de negación. Y eso lo perturbaba.

La comida fue algo normal como cualquier otra, golpes e insultos dedicados por padre e hijo, uno que otro golpe de una de las mellizas y regaños por parte de la más inocente de la familia, aunque su inocencia estaba siendo opacada por la inocencia de Rukia-nee-san.

Ya se estaba olvidando por completo la ausencia de la pelinegra, pero todo rastro de su ausencia fue descubierta de nuevo cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

Yuzu se dirigió a la puerta a abrir, cuando abrió miró a un chico de cabello rojo, de punta y largo, además de tener unos tatuajes raros, y miraba con tanta seriedad toda la fachada de la casa, la niña por un momento se sintió algo atemorizada por la glacial vista del muchacho, pero después su alma volvió a su cuerpo y todo volvió a la normalidad.

— Etto... ¿Qué se le ofrece? Se-Señor

— ¿Se encuentra Kurosaki Ichigo?

El peli naranjo identificó la voz del chico, y se dirigió a la puerta de inmediato.

— ¿Qué sucede, Renji?

— Tenemos que hablar, acompáñame

— Pero de que...

— De Rukia

Había escuchado bien, de Rukia dijo. Pero ¿Qué podía haberle pasado a la enana? Abrió los ojos, con demasiada sorpresa. Sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho, algo le decía que las cosas iban, no, que las cosas estaban mal.

— Vale

Ambos partieron hacía la tienda de Urahara. Donde entraron de inmediato. Al entrar, Ichigo notó un cuerpo tendido, era el cuerpo de...

— ¡RUKIA!

Se dirigió a con ella, estaba bastante herida, pero bien. Traía aún su uniforme escolar, y a su lado se situaban, Urahara, Yoruichi y Tessai.

— No te preocupes, Kurosaki-san... Ella estará bien, pero si no se hubiera enfrentado ella sola a ese inmenso hollow, no hubiera recibido tal daño

¿Qué se había enfrentado a un maldito hollow sin pedir su ayuda? ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurría enfrentarse a un hollow sola? Mejor dicho ¿Desde cuando ella no le avisa de las apariciones de los hollow? Aunque no era momento para enfadarse, ahora lo primordial era la vida y salud de Rukia.

— ¿Y en que momento luchó? — preguntó algo intranquilo

— Hace como 2 horas

Dos horas era demasiado tiempo. Demasiado. Se posó a un lado de la shinigami y tomó una de sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas, mientras susurraba tiernamente su nombre. Hasta que notó como ella comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, son brillo al principio, pero después el brillo comenzó a adornarlos, sus grandes ojos amatistas brillaban llenos de ternura.

— I-Ichigo... — gimió

— ¿Estás bien, Rukia? — preguntó preocupado

— Sí, estoy bien — contestó en tono tranquilo y completamente tierno, algo que dejo impresionados a la mayoría de los presentes — No te preocupes

Rukia le dedicó una tierna sonrisa al muchacho, y después él se la devolvió. Se miraban fijamente, con júbilo, tratando de expresar lo necesitados que estaban el uno del otro. Pero después de un momento, Ichigo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de las miradas inquisitorias de todos los presentes, por lo que un ligero tono escarlata adornó sus bronceadas mejillas.

Todos rieron al unísono. Jamás habían visto en ese estado al peli naranjo, que prácticamente se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza. Aunque la Kuchiki no se quedaba atrás, se notaba que estaba nerviosa, y muy avergonzada, ya que sus mejillas ya estaban cubiertas por una fina capa de rubor.

Y de nueva cuenta, las miradas de la shinigami y el shinigami sustituto se encontraron. Diciéndose tantas cosas como sólo ellos dos sabían hacerlo.

A pesar de haber tenido un día bastante ajetreado, ella logró controlar esa incansable necesidad de relajarse, con solo verla podía sentirse completamente bien.

Después de tener un tiempo sin dormir bien por culpa de los molestos hollows, ahora podía hacerlo con la tranquilidad de tener a alguien protegiéndolo de cualquier cosa. Porque eso es lo que estaba haciendo Rukia por él, salvando de nuevo su interior

... para que la lluvia, no volviera a caer, y no lo llevara de nuevo a una profunda depresión.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Espero y les haya gustado este primer capítulo**

 **Saludos**

 **-Perla Abarai**


	2. Día 2

**Ya que ando por aquí. Paso a dejarles el segundo cap de éste fic.**

 _DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes son míos, son obra de Tite-sama. Yo sólo los uso con fines de diversión._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Día 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ichigo se levantó un poco preocupado por Rukia, ya que después de lo de las heridas, se quedó un poco mal, y eso realmente le preocupaba. Aunque en parte, se sentía un poco culpable por no haber podido ayudar a la morena contra el hollow.

Trató de ser lo más normal posible. Aunque su día estaba iniciando algo extraño, en primera, su padre aún no llegaba a saludarlo, con el típico saludo Buenos días Ichigo con patada voladora, cortesía de Kurosaki Isshin. Segunda, ninguna de sus hermanas se encontraba ahí fuera para decir buenos días.

Se levantó extrañado y abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrándose con una de las mellizas. La inocente de Yuzu.

— Onii-chan... Ohayo — saludó con algo de pereza — ¿Ya has visto a Rukia-nee-chan?

— ¿Le pasó algo a Rukia? — preguntó preocupado

¿Algo le había pasado a la morena? Tal vez sí. Tal vez, por esa razón nadie fue a saludarlo en esa mañana, vaya familia que tiene. Ahora están más al pendiente de Rukia que de las personas de su propia sangre.

— En este momento Otto-san le está revisando

Dicho esto, el muchacho entró de inmediato al cuarto de las mellizas y de Rukia. Encontrándose de inmediato con la presencia de su padre, al lado de la cama de Rukia. Pero notó algo raro, Rukia estaba sudando demasiado, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y su respiración estaba algo agitada.

¿Qué le pasaba?

— ¿Todo está bien, viejo?

— Hijo estúpido, te deje muy claro que cuidaras a Rukia-chan — regañó Isshin — Ahora pilló un resfriado y tiene fiebre

¿Desde cuando Rukia podía enfermarse?

Pero eso no era posible, ella era una shinigami, no una humana ¿Cómo pudo haber pillado un resfriado? ¿Desde cuando lo pilló? Aunque no era culpa de él, y que eso se le haya pasado fue una simple coincidencia. Si él siempre estuvo al pendiente de la shinigami, en todo momento, a excepción del día anterior, en el que desapareció por casi todo el día ¿Y si era por eso? Tal vez por esa razón estaba ahora ahí tendida, tal vez el resfriado lo había pillado desde ayer. Y el muy imbécil no se pudo dar cuenta.

Pestañeó un par de veces y después viro su vista hacía el shinigami sustituto. Ni ella misma sabía como era que se había enfermado. Tal vez fue por andar peleando contra ese hollow, o tal vez fue por estar planeando la sorpresa para el cumpleaños de Ichigo, si, eso debió haber sido.

El Kurosaki mayor abandonó el lugar, al sentir que el ambiente se tornó a tenso en un instante. Dejaría que esos dos hablaran solos por un momento. Pero antes de salir escuchó la voz de su hijo, hablándole tan civilizadamente.

— Padre, no iré al instituto hoy, me quedaré a cuidar a Rukia

Isshin terminó por abandonar la escena, no sin antes asentir a lo dicho por su hijo. Sonrió con satisfacción y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Ahora ya estaba seguro que Ichigo pronto se convertiría en un hombre. Bajó lentamente las escaleras y después corrió al poster de Masaki, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

Y ahí estaba la enana mandona, tumbada sobre la cama, con demasiada fiebre.

— Rukia ¿estás bien?

— Si, vete al instituto, no quiero que pierdas el día por mi — ordenó la shinigami

— No lo haré.

Pero Kurosaki Ichigo no se iba a dejar ganar por esa enana tonta. Aún estando enferma eran tan terca. No obstante, se veía tan bien que sería capaz de hacerle caso. Tenía las hebras azabache del mechón rebelde pegándose firmemente a la piel de su frente, sus mejillas estaban bañadas en un tono carmesí y sus labios, entreabiertos dejaban escapar finos suspiros, era todo un encanto, pero no era correcto que pensara así de ella.

La shinigami cerró sus ojos y sonrió con ternura al sentir su mano ser tomada por la de Ichigo, de nuevo. No sabía porque pero esa sensación le reconfortaba, y más en esas condiciones que traía los sentimientos a flor de piel.

— Está bien, haz lo que quieras — musitó la muchacha, sonriendo tímidamente, aún con los ojos cerrados 'Maldición, desde cuando soy tan débil'

— Arigatou, Rukia — contestó. Le agradaba mucho estar con la shinigami.

Después de unas cuantas horas, Ichigo salió de la habitación de Rukia, cuando ella se quedó dormida, y al percatarse que la fiebre había disminuido. Se dirigió a comer, ya que por estar cuidando a Rukia, no le dio oportunidad de desayunar ''feliz'' con su familia. Ahora ya tenía otra vez esa preocupación.

El reloj ya marcaba la 1:00 p.m. Y este asunto se estaba prolongando.

Al terminar de comer se fue a su habitación a coger algo de ropa para darse una buena ducha. La necesitaba, y mucho.

Sólo hizo unos cuantos minutos, para después ponerse algo de ropa, medio decente. Consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla color verde y una camisa color rojo con un número 15 estampado en el centro.

Dio una vuelta más a Rukia. Pero para su mal, ahora la fiebre había aumentado. Tenía que hacer algo, y ya. Decidió ir a por algo para tratarla, no sin antes depositar un tierno beso sobre la frente humedecida de la muchacha.

Bajó a la cocina por algo de agua y unos trapos, pero se encontró con su padre, el cual le ayudó de inmediato. Después de hora y media, ya estaba estable, la fiebre se había ido pero aún presentaba algunos malestares del resfriado. Pero no era nada grave. Ahora ya podía salir de la cama.

La chica de cabello azabache, se encontraba con Ichigo, cenando. Y como siempre, al final de todos.

— ¡Hasta que te animas a salir de la cama, holgazana!

Oh-Oh, Kurosaki quería problemas, y vaya que los iba a conseguir ¿o no?

— Ichigo... — nombró la muchacha en tono tranquilo, pasando de largo el comentario del muchacho — ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— ¿El qué? — ¿de qué estaba hablando?

— ¡Sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando, no te hagas imbécil!

— Lo de cuidarte... pues simplemente por que se me dio la gana... algún pro-

— No me refería a eso, niñato estúpido — recriminó — ¿Por qué besaste mi frente? — preguntó algo sonrojada

Y eso lo dejo pasmado, por completo. Él nunca la besó, no… jam- ¡MALDICIÓN! Eso era completamente cierto. Justo cuando notó que la fiebre de ella había aumentado, él besó su frente, y ciertamente, no supo porque sintió la necesidad de hacerlo.

— Si te molestó... Lo siento, sólo que-

— Nunca dije eso, baka... — ¿En serio? — Sólo que... — y ahí, la Kuchiki estaba teniendo un momento de debilidad, sintió como su rostro se coloreó de rojo — Cuando lo hiciste, me sentí distinta, y un calor reconfortante recorrió mi cuerpo — confesó — Gracias Ichigo

¿En serio esa era Rukia? Maldición. Quería que se lo tragara la tierra en ese momento. Pero que había sido eso realmente, Rukia estaba completamente sonrojada, y mirando hacía otro lado que no fuera él.

Se sentía una estúpida ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? Se abofeteó mentalmente por tal declaración. Pero se estremeció al sentir una mano sobre su cabeza, dirigió su vista hacía Ichigo, el cual estaba distinto. Con una sonrisa tierna y una cálida mirada que lograba tranquilizarla.

— Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado para ayudarte, Rukia

Se miraron fijamente por unos instantes, justo como la noche anterior.

Y de nuevo, comenzaron una conversación, sin necesidad de articular palabra alguna, mientras sus miradas no se separaran, todo estaría bien.

Ese tipo de comunicación que sólo ellos dos conocían, y que sólo ellos dos podían llevarla a cabo, y obviamente, que sólo ellos dos entendían.

Ese tipo de comunicación que despertaba en ellos sensaciones agradables llenas de felicidad, e incrementar la ansiedad de estar más tiempo con el otro, las ganas de estar así para siempre sin nada que decir, sólo expresarlo por la mirada… porque para ellos…

Una mirada, dice más que mil palabras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? No me maten por dejarlo así y que tenga caps tan cortos, solo que mi imaginación se averió.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **Saludos**

 **-Perla Abarai ;)**


	3. Día 3

**Siento haber tardado tanto, y tengo que apurarme debido a que ya casi es el cumple de nuestra fresa! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! En fin, ahora les dejaré dos caps... este es el primero...**

 _DISCLAIMER: NI BLEACH NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SON OBRA DE KUBO TITE, YO SOLO LOS USO CON EL FIN DE JUGAR UN RATO CON ELLOS_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Día 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente, todo estaba pasando bastante bien. Después de que el resfriado de Rukia pasase por completo en una sola noche, era algo tranquilizante. La chica de melena azabache, dormía plácidamente en el cuarto de las hermanas de Ichigo. Estaba fielmente agradecida a Kami-sama por haberle curado esa terrible molestia, pero era molesto que tenía que asistir al instituto.

Se aseó y desayunó en compañía de toda la familia. Isshin como siempre con sus gritos diciendo todo lo referente a como hacer una familia, Ichigo y Karin, golpeándolo como siempre, y Yuzu, tranquila viendo como todos peleaban.

Y ahí estaba la morena de un metro cuarenta, riendo con cada ocurrencia del líder de la familia. Dirigió su mirada a Ichigo, el cual estaba algo sonrojado por las acusaciones de su padre. Así que sólo se limitó a sonreír de igual forma, pero esta vez de manera tierna.

Al terminar con el almuerzo ambos chicos salieron al instituto. Cegados por la emoción que les traía el estar juntos y solos. Esos momentos que nadie desearía desaprovechar, pero ellos sabían la mejor manera para comunicarse, y no era precisamente por medio de la voz. En el camino se les unieron Mizuiro y Keigo ¿Acaso no los dejarían solos por un momento? Ahora tenían que cargar con el pervertido de Keigo que hacía todo por intentar al alcanzar a Rukia, pero no olvidemos que Ichigo iba justo al lado de ella, mientras tanto Mizuiro sólo tecleaba incansablemente su celular ¿Qué demonios le encontrada de bueno a eso?

De repente el celular de la morena comenzó a sonar, llegarían tarde al colegio.

— Acabó de recordar que olvide algo en casa — se excusó el peli naranjo

— Oh, cielos... Mi padre es tan repentino, me disculpo Keigo-kun, Kojima-kun — habló la morena en su tono de niña buena

Ambos shinigamis salieron en busca del desgraciado que les iba a arruinar la mañana. Al cabo de unos minutos lo encontraron, y sólo bastó con Ichigo y Zangetsu para acabar con el terrible hollow. Rukia permanecía ahí cerca con el cuerpo de Ichigo en brazos, hasta que el muchacho llegó por el, introduciéndose rápidamente. Después corrieron hacía el instituto.

No tardaron mucho con el hollow, lo bueno era que faltaban pocos minutos para que cerraran la puerta del instituto. Inmediatamente, Keigo empezó a atacarlos _'Ese maldito que no se cansa'_ Pensó el peli naranjo mientras recibía con un golpe en la cara al castaño.

Las clases antes del receso transcurrieron normales, todo bien, pero cuando llegó la hora del descanso, pasó algo que no le gustó ni a lo más mínimo al par de shinigamis.

Rukia descansaba tranquila con sus compañeras, pero no sabía que ellas planeaban algo muy siniestro, algo que podía dejar su orgullo por los suelos. No se dio cuenta de cuando fue que taparon sus ojos con una venda y se la llevaron a un lugar, al cual la shinigami no vio, por la venda en los ojos.

Por otra parte Ichigo, miraba atentamente a Uryuu, ya que le parecía algo sospechoso, además de que Sado estaba muy platicador (xD) Un día extraño. Pero decidió ignorar a todos y lo mejor era darles la espalda, el plan de los chicos estaba funcionando. Hasta que sintió como alguien le vendaba los ojos y lo llevaba escaleras abajo _'¿Qué pretenden?'_

No le costó mucho adivinar que era Chad el que lo llevaba, así que confiaría en su amigo pase lo que pase, por otro lado, si hubiera sido Uryuu, ya lo tendría en el suelo con un pie en el cuello.

Después de un corto recorrido, sintió sus brazos liberados, y un portazo detrás de él. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Se quitó la venda de los ojos y miró a una Rukia con la boca sellada y los ojos vendados, sentada tranquilamente en el suelo. Estaba seguro que mataría al estúpido que planeó todo eso. Pero notó que el espacio del cuarto estaba muy reducido, era uno donde acostumbraban poner los artículos de limpeña. Se situó frente a la shinigami y rompió la tela que sellaba su boca y después pasó a la venda de los ojos.

— Ichigo... — nombró algo sorprendida

Por un momento pensó que esa era una broma de sus compañeras, pero no era así, lo tenían todo planeado. Absolutamente todo planeado. Si lograba salir con vida de esa, estaba segura que se iría a buscar a esa bola de estúpidas y la encerraría con el pervertido de Keigo.

Kurosaki estaba algo nervioso, estaba ahí, solo, con una Rukia algo sonrojada. No sabía por que, pero esa imagen le encantó, una faceta de Rukia completamente diferente. Ahora veía una chica normal como cualquier otra que estuviese en esa situación.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Y no bastó nada más para comprender lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Sus labios se acercaban. Cada segundo, la distancia que dividía sus rostros estaba siendo inexistente.

Sus corazones latían descontrolados, acompasándose a los latidos del contrario.

Era un momento terriblemente mágico. Sólo faltaban un par de centímetros más... sólo un poco más, pero...

La puerta detrás de ellos se abrió rápidamente, dejando ver a un par de ''astutos'' muchachos, vaya, llegar justo en el momento menos indicado, justo cuando su deseo mas esperado estaba a punto de ocurrir ¡Maldición!

— ¡Oh vaya, y yo que no me esperaba tal cosa! Asano, tu plan fue un éxito — chilló excitada la alumna castaña

— Jaja todo funcionó bastante bien, Chizuru

En serio ese par de pervertidos había planeado todo. Porque si fue así, tenían que agradecer, por llevarlos a ese momento mágico. Pero no iba a ser, porque lo habían arruinado por completo.

La pareja que estaba fuera, comenzó a sentir algo, un aura distinta.

Ichigo estaba ardiendo en rabia.

Rukia estaba siendo consumida por la ira.

Completamente frustrados, y no precisamente por ser encerrados, sino por ser completa y estúpidamente interrumpidos.

Pero se salvaron gracias a Uryuu, Sado, Inoue y Tatsuki, que llegaban y comenzaban a detener a la pareja. Que si no hubiesen llegado, ya estarían haciendo preparativos para un funeral doble.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Vas a pagar muy caro por esto Keigo! — gritaba un frustrado peli naranjo

— NOOO IICHIGOOOO, NO ME MATES — lloriqueaba el castaño

— Kurosaki, no sólo ellos fueron los del plan — habló el chico de gafas — Todos nosotros, incluyendo Inoue-san y Tatsuki-san participaron

Así que el de plan fue el de los anteojos. Ese idiota siempre tratando de avergonzarlos. Estaba seguro que el idiota de Ishida ya había cavado su propia tumba. Pero notó que la Kuchiki estaba con semblante tranquilo, pero ¿por qué?

La morena se sintió observada, y levantó su mirada, encontrándose con los orbes avellana de Ichigo, que se mantenían fijas en las de ella. De nuevo su comunicación visual. Ambos se sonrieron y olvidaron por completo el enojo de ese estúpido juego.

Se dirigieron a su clase, lo más normal posible. Ignorando por completo la presencia de sus amigos. Los cuales sólo se dedicaban miradas cómplices, claro a espaldas de la pareja. A excepción de la de Inoue. Que sólo participó por simple diversión.

Todo siguió su transcurso de manera tranquila.

Al terminar las clases, todos se fueron a sus casas. Dejando de lado la pequeña bromita. Ichigo y Rukia se dirigían a su casa, pero el ambiente estaba un poco tenso entre ellos. Y eso preocupaba a Ichigo.

— Rukia... — la llamó, tratando de ocultar un bello sonrojo que apareció sobre sus mejillas. El simple hecho de pronunciar su nombre le ponía nervioso.

— ¿Hai? — contestó la muchacha, en un tono completamente distinto. No era el de la Kuchiki Rukia del instituto, ni tampoco el de la Shinigami que el conocía. Ahora era un tono de verdad tímido y cauteloso.

— Lo que pasó, creo que...

— Está bien, no te preocupes. Sólo fue la emoción del momento

Sintió un poco de dolor al escuchar las palabras de la shinigami. Él la amaba con todo su ser, si, pero esa respuesta fue como una puñalada directa a su corazón.

— Eso quiere decir que tú no querías...

— Ichigo — se giró para encararlo — Claro que lo quería...

¿Estaba hablando en serio? La poderosa y altanera Rukia Kuchiki quería un beso de Ichigo. Se sonrojó de inmediato, y aunque intentaba ocultarlo, él también deseaba tocar los labios de la shinigami.

— Pero lamentablemente eso no pasó, y tal vez, nunca pase... — agregó en tono algo tímido Kuchiki

— Si tú quieres, claro que puede...

Ichigo tomó el mentón de la muchacha, y se limitó a estrellar sus labios contra los de ella. Un ligero pero tan significante roce. Aún no era hora de llevarlo tan lejos. Al separarse se dedicaron una tierna sonrisa y continuaron con su camino a casa.

Pero había un problema, un muchacho de gafas había capturado el mágico momento con una cámara —cortesía de Kisuke Urahara— donde aparecían ambos muchachos, uniendo sus labios mientras a sus espaldas, el cielo rojizo daba un retoque especial.

Sonrió con malicia y corrió hacía la tienda del ''sexy'' vendedor.

Al fin, uno de sus planes comenzaba a dar frutos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eso fue todo de este cap... en poco tiempo subo el otro**

 **-Perla Abarai**


	4. Día 4

**Aquí está el segundo (que vendría siendo el cuarto en el fic en general)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Día 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ichigo se levantó algo fastidiado. En la noche no pudo dormir bien, debido a que la figura de cierta shinigami ocupaba toda su mente. No podía olvidar los labios de ella, tan sólo pensar en ello le aterraba, pero le gustaba.

Sintió algo cálido recorrerle el cuerpo al haber unido sus labios a los de ella. Y aunque no fue como quería, le dejo bastante satisfecho. Apenas se estaba dando cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por Rukia, gracias a ella la lluvia de su interior se detuvo, gracias a ella se hizo todo un hombre que ve por los demás. Tenía tantas cosas que agradecer, pero pensó que ese no era el momento preciso para pensar en esas cosas.

Ahora lo importante era ¿Cómo actuaría delante de la shinigami después de lo que pasó?

— Onii-chan, el desayuno está listo — escuchó la dulce voz de su hermana

— Hai, en un momento bajo, Yuzu

No era el momento para preocuparse por estupideces.

Salió de su habitación y se encontró con Rukia en el pasillo. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y ambos se sonrieron tiernamente el uno al otro. Desearían quedarse así todo el día. Pero tienen tantos inconvenientes. Pero sabían muy bien que su relación cambiaría mucho más, de ahora en adelante.

Después de arreglarse bajó a desayunar. Miro a Rukia con su uniforme ya puesto.

Se dedicaron una sonrisa fugaz y comieron su desayuno.

Hoy la casa estaba algo tranquila. Lo que resultaba aterrador. Porque Isshin Kurosaki estaba comiendo tan tranquilamente, como gente realmente civilizada. Por lo que el peli naranjo buscaba el porque de la actitud de su padre.

Aunque realmente todo estaba yendo realmente extraño, y no lo decía sólo por la solemne actitud de su padre, sino que los últimos encuentros que estaban teniendo él y Rukia eran también algo extraños, además de las participaciones de sus amigos.

Todo estaba mal. Y presentía que las cosas iban para peor.

Ambos salieron de casa rumbo al instituto, al fin, podían tener de nuevo un momento a solas, para despejar su mente. Y raro fue que ni Keigo ni Mizuiro, se aparecieran en el camino. Pero bueno, mejor para ellos, que podían platicar a solas.

— Ichigo, Arigatou por el maravilloso momento de ayer

— No tienes que agradecer nada, Rukia — contestó — Pero últimamente has estado muy distante, y eso me preocupa

— No te preocupes, Ichigo. Pronto pasara todo.

¿A qué se refería con pasara todo? ¿De que hablaba la enana? Esas palabras bastaron para ponerle bastante nervioso.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— No es nada, Kurosaki-kun — tono meloso — ¿O es que te importa tanto?

— Nada más me entere que te estás saliendo con alguien y estás tratando de ocultármelo, no te lo perdonaré

— Ichigo...

En pocas palabras le dijo que estaba celoso. La Kuchiki sólo intentaba mirarle a los ojos, pero el muchacho lo evitó, pero no pudo ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ella se paró en seco, ganándose con ello, la completa atención de Ichigo.

La muchacha aprovechó el momento para tomar los extremos superiores de la camisa del sustituto para después posar sus labios sobre los del muchacho.

— Ru...kia — logró articular al separarse

— Si estuviera saliendo con alguien... — lo besó de nueva cuenta — No estuviera haciendo esto...

Lo soltó y continuó con su camino. Dejando atrás a un Ichigo con tanta sorpresa y sonrojado a más no poder. Le dedicó una delicada sonrisa y se apresuró al instituto.

Salió de su trance al ver a Rukia unos metros alejados de el. Y al notar un sonrojo en el rostro de ella, sonrió de lado. Caminaron un poco más deprisa para llegar al instituto a tiempo.

Al llegar encontraron lo que menos querían y deseaban. Y todo lo que iban a hacer se podía resumir a 5 simples palabras.

— ¡TE VOY A MATAR ISHIDA! — gritaron al unísono. Ichigo y Rukia estaban seguros que con eso su orgullo y su reputación serían dañados terriblemente.

El chico con gafas había hecho algo que nunca debió haber hecho, principalmente por que no era de su incumbencia y al parecer el chico no amaba tanto su vida como para hacer eso, y más si es en contra de Ichigo Kurosaki. El chico de cabellera azul solo se acomodaba las gafas y sonría con malicia, mientras tenía un papel en la mano, que no era un papel ordinario, sino uno de foto.

Una foto demasiado vergonzosa para ambos chicos.

Una foto demasiado reveladora y comprometedora.

Una foto de Ichigo y Rukia, dándose un tierno beso en los labios.

Por la cabeza de los chicos pasaban unas cuantas preguntas como ¿De dónde demonios sacó eso el idiota del Quincy? o ¿Acaso Ishida no valora su vida?

En serio ese crío se había atrevido a hacer tremenda barbaridad.

En serio el estúpido de Ishida se atrevió a sacarles una foto en un momento tan íntimo.

'Maldito Ishida' Era la única frase coherente que pasaba por sus cabezas en ese momento.

Aunque fue bueno que no les hayan visto fuera del instituto esa misma mañana. Justo cuando ambos tocaron sus labios de nuevo. O tal vez eso era lo que ambos pensaban.

— Jaja y respecto con lo de esta mañana, no crean que no los vi — ¡Maldito! — Pero quien los imaginaria tan así de románticos y de melosos

Y se soltó a reír como loco.

Todos los miembros del «equipo especial» miraban de manera extraña a Ishida ¿Por qué se comportaba como un crío? Hasta que se dieron cuenta el porqué de su animada burla.

Tatsuki notó tensa a Inoue, al ver que ella no movía ningún musculo después de ver la imagen que se situaba ahora en el suelo, mostrando la enigmática relación de Ichigo y Rukia. Decían ser amigos y se daban sus muy buenos... besos.

La morena y el peli naranjo estaban ahora demasiado nerviosos, la foto estaba siendo vista por TODOS. Un rojo escarlata cubrió por completo las mejillas de ambos chicos.

Lo que menos querían.

Lo que menos deseaban.

No tardo mucho tiempo para que la horda de estudiantes se dejara ir contra ellos. Tantos chicos desilusionados por no tener oportunidad con la bella Kuchiki-san, y más Keigo. Tantas chicas que perdieron la oportunidad de estar con el maravilloso de Ichigo, en especial Inoue. Pero ese no era el problema, el verdadero problema era que ellos lo ocultaron todo el tiempo. Eso quería decir que no confiaban en ellos.

Todos se callaron sus malos y buenos comentarios, lo que menos querían eran recibir mala cara por parte de la pareja.

El horario escolar pasó demasiado rápido. Apenas se habían dado cuenta de que ya era hora de salida cuando todos se levantaban, pero si acababan de entrar.

Lo que pasaba es que Ichigo y Rukia se la pasaban sumisamente perdidos en la mirada del otro. No sabían como fue que su relación llegó a tal extremo, si sólo llevaban un par de días así, y ya se sentían los más afortunados del mundo. Pero a Ichigo se le hacía raro que no haya habido un ataque por parte de los hollows, algo completamente extraño, aunque tal vez Renji se estaba encargando de ellos, por lo que dejo de preocuparse.

Ambos tenían una cosa en mente: ¿Cómo le quitarían a Ishida la maldita foto?

Aunque ya no les servía de nada, de seguro media Karakura ya se había enterado de lo que pasó entre ellos, y aunque dolorosamente lo aceptaran, les encantó.

Caminaban directo a casa del muchacho, con una distancia muy corta del otro. Estaban muy seguros que dentro de poco ya se podrían tomar felizmente de la mano. Dejarían el asunto de Ishida para otro día. Ahora sólo les importaba pasar tiempo al lado de otro.

— ¿Crees que Ishida le diga algo a tu padre? — preguntó la muchacha en tono tranquilo, algo que ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre al chico

— Pues, le pido a Kami que ese idiota se olvide de todo esto

— Ya veo

Se vieron envueltos en un tranquilo y relajante silencio, que no era nada incómodo, ya que de esa manera podían aclarar bien sus pensamientos.

Ichigo pensaba en tantas maneras de como hacer sufrir al Quincy.

Rukia en miles de Chappys en su habitación (xD) Y en la fabulosa sorpresa que tenía para el día del cumpleaños del su ''amigo'' ceñudo.

Llegaron a casa y saludaron sólo a las mellizas, ya que Isshin estaba atendiendo la clínica. Pasaron a comer y después se dirigieron a la pieza del peli naranjo. Hicieron la tarea que les dejo su loca maestra y al final se sentaron a platicar un rato, sobre como le quitarían la foto al Quincy, aunque a estas alturas tal vez ya hubiese hecho por lo menos 5,000 copias.

Lo único que querían era que ninguna de esas copias llegara a Isshin, porque tendrían que vivir un infierno.

Detuvieron su plática al escuchar los gritos del Kurosaki mayor. Que ya había llegado rápidamente a la puerta y estaba entrando —como de costumbre— sin tocar.

— IIICHIIIGGOOOOO — exclamó el padre, con unas cascadas de lágrimas cayendo de sus cerrados ojos — ¡AL FIN TE HICISTE HOMBRE CON MI QUERIDA TERCER HIJA! AL FIN RUKIA-CHAN TE HIZO HOMBRE

 _'¡Mierda!'_

Más fue lo que tardaron ellos en asimilar las consecuencias, que Isshin en conocer la causa.

Ichigo trató de golpear a su padre pero él le evitó hábilmente, para sorpresa del peli naranjo.

— ¿¡DÓNDE DEMONIOS CONSEGUISTE ESO!?

— Pues verás — se cruzó de brazos y usó la voz mas seria que le podrían conocer — Un chico de gafas, que creo que es uno de tus amigos, fue a la clínica, y dejo una carpeta olvidada en mi escritorio...

— ¡TU NO ERES NADIE PARA TOMAR LAS COSAS DE LOS DEMÁS!

— ¡Déjame terminar hijo estúpido! — Regañó Isshin — Después salí deprisa para entregarla pero el muy chulo ya no estaba, decidí dejarla ahí por si volvía, pero no fue así. Entonces la carpeta cayó al suelo accidentalmente, dejando fuera todo su contenido — suspiró — Cuando me puse a recoger unas cuantas hojas, descubrí una cosa...

— ¿¡Y QUÉ COSA!?

— ¡Ya voy a eso! — Gritó exasperado el Kurosaki mayor — Entonces como dicen... — prosiguió — la curiosidad mató al gato... Tomé la foto y la vi... ¡MASAKI MASAKI, TU HIJO YA NO ES UN PERDEDOR!

Ichigo tiró un nuevo golpe, esta vez si fue acertado, justo en la cara de su padre, dándole de lleno. Lo dejo inconsciente de inmediato, cuando de pronto las mellizas llegaron al escuchar tanto bullicio.

— Así que se dio cuenta — gruñó una de las mellizas, Karin

¿Y ella cómo se dio cuenta? Tendrían que ser mucho más discretos los dos la próxima vez, si, de eso estaban seguros. Ambos shinigamis se pusieron rojos a más no poder. Esa situación les ponía demasiado nerviosos, y por si fuera poco, todo el mundo se estaba enterando de ello.

La pelinegra Kurosaki miro con malicia a la pareja, como diciéndoles 'Pensaron que nadie se daría cuenta' ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué Ichigo debía haber tenido una hermana tan atenta?

— No se preocupen, pero sólo aguántense las ganas — soltó la melliza pelinegra para después soltarse a reír justo como Ishida lo había hecho en la mañana.

El mundo estaba completamente en contra de ellos...

Todo se estaba saliendo de control.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Cualquier falta de ortografía o algo así, disculpen. Sólo que no tengo tanto tiempo para esto.**

 **\- En cuanto a la falta de tiempo, otra disculpota. Pero en fin, espero y lo estén disfritando**

 **Eso fue todo. Creo que tendré que apresurarme, sólo faltan 3 caps por publicar, etto... Los quiero espero y sigan mi historia.**

 **Saludos ;)**

 **-Perla Abarai**


	5. Día 5

**Hola... Ya sé que deben de odiarme por no haber cumplido con mi promesa de publicar los capitulos antes del cumpleaños de Ichigo. Una gran disculpa. Bueno, aquí dejaré los tres capítulos finales de la historia... Espero y les agrade...**

 **ADVERTENCIAS Y ACLARACIONES: OoC. Lenguaje grosero (estilo Ichigo Kurosaki)**

 _DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Tite Kubo, yo sólo los utilizo con fines de divertirlos._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Día 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ambos shinigami durmieron algo intranquilos, ya que Isshin los sometió a una larga charla sobre la adolescencia y sobre... sexo. Eso no le molestó a Rukia en un principio, ya que Kurosaki-san es doctor y es algo natural en él, pero no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada con las pláticas tan abiertas del señor.

Y no dudaron en levantarse con el pie izquierdo, y más Ichigo, que se sorprendía por Rukia ¿Cómo era posible que ella no estuviera tan frustrada? Además de que últimamente la notaba algo extraña con él. Rukia no era así.

Ambos salieron rumbo al instituto sin dirigirse ninguna sola palabra. El ambiente entre ellos era tenso, y altamente.

— Rukia ¿te pasa algo? —preguntó el muchacho, logrando romper el silencio que los rodeaba — Sabes que me puedes contar lo que te pasa

En cambio, ella no respondió nada. Obviamente no le iba a platicar sobre la sorpresa que le tenía preparada. Tenía que inventar una mentira y rápido.

— No es nada Ichigo, simplemente estoy un poco estresada...

¡Vaya mierda de mentira! ¿Quién se iba a creer eso? Aunque se veía a leguas que estaba estresada. Le tomó de la mano y continuó caminando, ignorando por completo la reconfortante sensación que eso le provocaba.

Se sonrojó un poco ¿por qué ese tonto arreglaba las cosas así? Aunque no le importaba, le gustaba que Ichigo se comportara de esa manera, y no pudo evitar reprenderse mentalmente por sus acciones. A quien engañaba, amaba al pelo pincho por sobre todas las cosas.

Cuando llegaron al instituto iban tomados de la mano aún. Pero no se percataron de eso, sólo hasta que sintieron la penetrante mirada de todos.

— Konnichi wa, chicos — dijo Rukia con su tonito falso

— Kuchiki-san, ¿sales con Kurosaki-kun? — preguntó Mahana. Estaba viendo con sorpresa la complicada escena — Yo creí que... solo eran amigos

¿De qué hablaban todos?

Oh, no. No de nuevo. Eso ya había pasado una vez y justo el día anterior ¿Cómo mierda no se puso a pensar en eso? Pero el brillante Ichigo Kurosaki, siempre dejándose llevar por sus impulsos.

Soltó de inmediato la mano de Rukia. Un brillante tono escarlata se apoderó de sus bronceadas mejillas, su corazón comenzó a latir descontrolado y su respiración se tornó a agitada en un instante. Sus manos sudaban, sentía la potente mirada de todos sobre él ¡Tenía que pasar todo eso ese mismo día!

Se sonrojó en demasía ¡Maldito gigai que le hacía sentir emociones humanas! Aunque prácticamente, agradecía ese simple hecho.

Caminaron los dos juntos, completamente sincronizados en cada movimiento. Y eso sólo respondía con un 'Sí' a la muchacha de cabello corto.

El instituto estuvo demasiado demandador, todo el día se la pasaron recibiendo preguntas idiotas y se llevaron dos que tres sorpresas cuando intentaban librarse de las hordas de estudiantes-locos-preguntones. Y no era por el hecho de que preguntaran: '¿Estás saliendo con la hermosa Kuchiki-san, Ichigo?' o '¿Qué le viste a Ichigo, Kuchiki-san?' no, claro que no. Sino por el simple hecho de que les contestaran, y siguieran preguntando una y otra vez.

En cuanto salieron, corrieron lo más rápido a casa, no querían encontrarse de nuevo con todos esos locos. Pero en parte, Ishida tenía la culpa... No... Todo era culpa de las putas hormonas de la adolescencia, según Ichigo. Pero para Rukia era algo divertido y nuevo, además de que era algo lindo poder convivir de esa manera con alguien.

Al llegar iban a entrar cuando abrieron la puerta de golpe. Un loco papá doctor se lanzó a tomar entre sus brazos a su «tercer hija». Pero un poderoso golpe se apoderó de su rostro antes de llegar a tocar a la menuda pelinegra.

— ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO INTENTES TOCAR A RUKIA ASÍ, VIEJO ESTÚPIDO? — gritó frustrado el muchacho. Su padre siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

— ¡Oh! Perdón hijo mío — sonrió socarrón mientras se levantaba del suelo con una sangrante nariz — Jeje — sonrió. Se repente mostró su pulgar a su hijo y le giñó un ojo — ¡Bien hecho, hijo! ¡Protege lo que es tuyo! ¡Protege a mi nuera Rukia-chan de cualquier depravado!

— ¡Urusai! — gruñó Ichigo en forma de defensa y colocando un nuevo golpe en el rostro del doctor. Se sonrojó de nueva cuenta y su estado de ánimo cayó a uno nervioso — Vamos, Rukia. Ignora al idiota que tengo como padre

Ambos chicos entraron dejando a un papá Isshin desangrándose lentamente por una hemorragia nasal.

Después de haber terminado de cambiarse de ropa, iban a bajar a comer, pero se detuvieron.

— Rukia... — musitó Ichigo

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Tú, tienes algo. Dime que demonios es lo que te pasa — regañó el chico

¿Qué le respondería ahora? No, mejor dicho ¿Qué haría ahora? En la mañana pensó que se dio por zancada la discusión, pero no fue así. Obviamente ese crío no iba a poder con la Kuchiki. No iba a revelar nada sobre su sorpresa, ya sólo faltaba poco. ¿Qué le costaba a Ichigo esperar sólo unos días? Sólo un poco.

— No es na-

— ¡Y no me vengas con esa mierda que no te creeré! — Respondió mordaz — ¿Acaso tiene que ver con la Sociedad de Almas? O ¿Le pasó algo a Byakuya, o Renji... o-?

— ¡Cállate, Bakamono! — Le interrumpió con decisión — Esto... no tiene que ver con la Sociedad de Almas o algún miembro del Gotei 13 — agregó en un tono más tranquilo

— ¿Entonces? — preguntó de nuevo ¿Qué le pasaba a la enana? Algo tenía y no se cansaría hasta descubrirlo — Hablaremos después de que comamos

Ella sólo asintió. Dio un sonoro suspiro mientras se encaminaba al comedor con el resto de la familia.

Después de hora y media todos terminaron. A Rukia le tocó lavar los platos usados y el pelo pincho se ofreció a ayudar. Tenía que descubrir que era lo que escondía Rukia.

Mientras realizaban eso, Ichigo intentó sacarle algo de información a la morena, pero le era imposible. Parecía una tumba, no opinaba, no hablaba, pero si escuchaba.

— Maldita — masculló

— ¿Por qué está tan desesperado Kurosaki-kun? — preguntó en tono meloso

— Sabes que no me gusta ese tono

— Lo siento, Ichigo... — dijo en su tono normal de voz — Pero aún no puedo decirte nada de lo que pasa

¿Acaso no confiaba en él? ¿O Rukia no sentía nada por él? Esa idea no le gustó. No podía imaginarse una vida sin Rukia. Pero cayó en la cuenta, y si fue por lo que pasó en el instituto, cuando todos les vieron tomados de las manos, o por lo de la foto. Eran buenas afirmaciones.

— Entonces es... ¿Por nuestra relación?

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Notó una expresión de tristeza en la cara de Ichigo. Ese tonto pensaba que no lo quería, y eso era cierto, no lo quería.

Lo amaba.

— Idiota — reprendió la Kuchiki — No es por eso. Adoro nuestra relación, Ichigo. No pienses mal.

— Pero Ruki-

No le permitió hablar, acalló sus palabras con un dulce beso. Rozando tímidamente sus labios contra los labios del shinigami sustituto.

Ese acto le agarró desprevenido. Rukia era impredecible. Dejo lentamente el trapo con el que secaba los trastos y colocó sus manos a los extremos del rostro de la Kuchiki. Abrió temeroso sus labios y dejo paso libre a la lengua de Rukia a su boca. Se sentía tan deliciosamente bien. Ladeó un poco su cabeza, para recibir más por parte de Rukia.

Introdujo lentamente su húmedo músculo en la boca de Ichigo, degustando de sus labios, de su sabor. Pasó sus manos por el cuello del sustituto para que este se inclinara más a ella, para que le facilitara la tarea de probar más allá de sus gruesos labios.

Un dulce contacto. Ambos degustaban del otro, y con ello expresaban su amor y cariño. Era un acto amoroso, nada más que amor, sólo eso. No era un acto lascivo o lleno de deseo carnal.

Sintió una descarga por todo su cuerpo al sentir un choque entre sus lenguas. Era demasiado cálido. Como no se le ocurrió hacerlo antes.

Separó lentamente sus labios de los de Ichigo. El aire de sus pulmones se había terminado y le pedía a gritos algo de oxígeno.

Pegó su frente a la de Rukia y le dedicó una mirada cargada de ternura. Esperó a que su respiración se estabilizara para poder hablar con la morena. Vaya, eso había hecho que se borrara el motivo de su reciente depresión.

— Rukia... eso fue...

— Lindo... muy lindo — completó la frase del chico — Gracias Ichigo — musitó

La morena bajó su mirada, estaba completamente avergonzada y su rostro lo decía todo. Sus pálidas mejillas bañadas en un rojo escarlata brillante le hacían parecer una inocente niña que está apenada por haber hecho algo mal ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Ahora ella era la impulsiva.

Sonrió nuevamente con ternura. Levantó lentamente el mentón de Rukia, obligando a sus miradas a encontrarse. Ámbar y amatista mezclándose, clamándose el uno al otro. Acercó sus labios a los de la muchacha para iniciar de nueva cuenta, pero un sonoro carraspeo los interrumpió.

— Creo que están muy ocupados — habló en tono divertido — No se preocupen por mi, sólo vine por un vaso de agua

— Karin... tú... — el peli naranja se sonrojó a más no poder ¿Acaso Karin les había visto be-besándose de esa forma?

— Sabía que tendrían hambre Ichi-nii. Por esa razón no dejé a Yuzu bajar — habló con sorna

¡Qué niña más lista! Ambos chicos se sonrojaron hasta las orejas ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Una niña los descubrió in fraganti! Ichigo sonrió nervioso. Su hermana no sería capaz de decirle algo al viejo ¿verdad?

— Sean más cuidadosos la próxima vez. O enciérrense en el cuarto de Ichi-nii. El viejo pudo haberlos visto así tan entrados — sonrió con picardía — Bueno. Dejo que sigan disfrutando de su comida — dijo encaminándose hacía su habitación. Volteó por última vez su vista hacía los muchachos y sonrió. En serio que eran demasiado descuidados.

Ya no le quedaban ganas de ir a más. Por eso odiaba las interrupciones.

Terminaron de fregar todos los platos y se fueron a la habitación de Ichigo, aún con los colores en el rostro. Ichigo se acostó en su cama y Rukia en el suelo a distraer un poco su mente después de ser interrumpida.

La habitación estaba en completo silencio. Sólo se lograban escuchar latidos del corazón de los dos e inhalaciones profundas y duraderas.

Pero en casa de los Kurosaki, el silencio es un acto reprendido. No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando se escucharon los gritos de Isshin por toda la casa. Y al parecer iba en busca de la pareja.

— ¡KKA-SAN! ¡KKA-SAN! — se escuchó — ¡NUESTRO HIJO VOLVIÓ A BESAR A NUESTRA TERCERA HIJA! ¡MUY PRONTO SEREMOS ABUELOS!

Y en menos de 5 segundos, la voz se apaciguó. Tal vez alguien ya había detenido al desalmado de Isshin Kurosaki.

La puerta fue abruptamente abierta, viéndose detrás de ella al doctor con su bata blanca con ríos de lágrimas en los ojos, y detrás de él. La muchachita de cabello negro con una sonrisa socarrona y la rubia con un gesto tímido.

— ¡LO SABÍA! ¡SABÍA QUE SU AMOR ERA MUY GRANDE! ARIGATO KARIN-CHAN POR NOTIFICARME DEL ENCUENTRO DE TU ESTÚPIDO HERMANO CON RUKIA-CHAN

— ¡KARIIIIN! — fue lo único que salió de la boca del sustituto antes de sacar a todos de su habitación.

Echo el pestillo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama frustrado. Tomó su cabello naranja con sus manos y maldijo por lo bajo.

Se acercó lentamente hacía él. Tomó su rostro y posó sus suaves labios sobre los de Ichigo.

Y con eso bastó para que se olvidara por completo de su enojo.

Lo sabía, esa enana tenía un poder demasiado extraño sobré él. Y las presentes acciones eran prueba de ellos.

Tal vez era por el simple hecho de amarla tanto.


	6. Día 6

**Día 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se levantó de la cama a toda velocidad. Estaba feliz, sólo estaba a un día del cumpleaños de Ichigo. Era fin de semana, así que no había que preocuparse por el instituto.

Salió a toda prisa de casa, tenía que planear a la perfección la sorpresa que haría para el domingo. Se fue a toda prisa a la tienda de Urahara, no sin antes dejar una nota para toda la familia y para el peli naranjo.

Llegando a la tienda del rubio entró directo a con él.

— ¡Qué sorpresa Kuchiki-san! — Habló el tendero al otro lado de la mesa — ¿Qué se te ofrece? — dijo bajando un poco la vista, haciendo que con ello su mirada se oscureciera

— Ya está listo todo, sólo quería ver como le va a Renji con los hollows, de seguro el pobre necesita un descanso — respondió la Kuchiki en tono preocupado — Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

— No tardará en llegar

— Ya estoy aquí — espetó el shinigami de cabello rojo — ¿Pasó algo? ¿Ya lo descubrió?

— No, sólo vine a ver como te va con los hollows...

— Bah... eso no implica ningún problema para mi, ¿estas tratando de llamarme debilucho? — preguntó en tono ofendido

Una gotita bajó por la nuca de Rukia y Urahara al mismo tiempo. En serio que a Renji le encantaba ser dramático con todo. Al parecer él se creía demasiado debilucho como dijo.

Después de preparar los últimos detalles, Rukia se fue a casa de los Kurosaki, tal vez todos estaban preocupados por ella. Se despidió de Renji y de Urahara, que le entregó una caja de maso menos 20 por 30cm. El tendero le dijo que no lo se lo mostrara a Ichigo por ningún motivo, por lo menos hasta que fuera el día de su cumpleaños —lo cual sería el día siguiente— porque era una gran sorpresa.

Llegó a la casa y en cuanto dio un paso dentro escuchó los gritos de Isshin. Y sólo bastaron menos de 5 segundos para que el doctor apareciera corriendo con dos ríos de lágrimas en los ojos 'Vaya tipo más infantil' se dijo a sí misma la Kuchiki.

Detrás del hombre llorón venían las mellizas, pero no había rastro del peli naranjo ¿A dónde demonios se había ido ahora? ¿Y si percibió el reiatsu de un hollow y fue a por él? Bueno, le esperaría hasta que llegara.

— ¡QUERIDA TERCER HIJA, PENSÉ QUE NOS HABÍAS ABANDONADO! — gritó Isshin — ¡OH, ME TENÍAS MUY PREOCUPADO!

— Lo siento, Kurosaki-san — habló la Kuchiki.

El doctor se lanzó a atrapar a Rukia en un abrazo, pero Karin lo interceptó antes de que pudiera llegar a ella.

Tiempo después, las mellizas salieron con el doctor a la feria, según Isshin. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba a Rukia, sino que Ichigo aún no volvía y eso le perturbaba. No tenía con quien pelear, no tenía a quien molestar. Ni siquiera Kon estaba ahí.

— ¡Qué día tan aburrido! — gritó exasperada la shinigami

Pasadas las 2 de la tarde la muchacha estaba completamente sola. Ni uno solo de los Kurosaki se aparecía '¿Dónde demonios estás Ichigo?' Se preguntaba a sí misma una y otra vez.

En fin, eso podría ser bueno. Así le daría tiempo para planear que ponerse el día del cumpleaños de Ichigo. Estaba demasiado feliz, incluso podría asegurar que ella lo disfrutaría mejor que el pelo pincho.

Un par de horas más y el idiota de Ichigo aún no volvía. Salió a dar un rondín para ver si le encontraba... Pero... ¿Y si Ichigo estaba saliendo con una chica? Esa idea le estremeció, si era así, no tenía caso buscarlo ya. Tal vez él estaba muy ocupado haciendo cosas de... novios, con alguien más.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para desechar esa absurda idea.

Decidió regresar a la casa de los Kurosaki. En cuanto llegó subió a la habitación de las mellizas y se dejo caer sobre la cama. Sabía que no tenía que preocuparse, Ichigo era fuerte para hacer cualquier cosa, de seguro estaría haciendo algo interesante para que tardara tanto.

Después de haberse sumergido tanto en sus pensamientos, cayó en un profundo sueño y del cual no se levantó hasta dentro de maso menos 4 horas.

Bajó y estaban sólo las mellizas cenando. De seguro Isshin estaba en la clínica.

— Rukia-chan — le habló dulcemente Yuzu — Te estábamos esperando

— Oh, Yuzu-chan — respondió algo adormilada — Arigatou. ¿Dónde está Kurosaki-san?

— En la clínica — respondió Karin sin más

La cena transcurrió en un silencio sepulcral. Ni Rukia ni las mellizas se atrevían a sacar plática de algo. Nada. Y ni rastro del estúpido de Ichigo. En fin, la cena transcurrió como si fuese un velorio ¿Acaso nadie podía contar alguna anécdota o algo?

'Me estás preocupando, idiota'

Al terminar, las mellizas se encaminaron a su habitación y Rukia se fue a la sala a esperar al pelo pincho. Mientras veía el programa de Chappy, sentada en el sofá, comiendo de un bol de palomitas recién hechas, pensaba y trataba de darse una idea de dónde podría estar el chico.

Pasada media hora, sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse, y por más que hacía esfuerzo para abrirlos, volvían a pegarse. Se atraían como si fueran imanes. Antes de caer en un nuevo sueño, logró vislumbrar una figura masculina que se acercó lentamente a ella, pero no vio su rostro.

Rukia caminaba por la calle —extrañamente— desierta. La luz de la luna daba un aspecto terrorífico. De repente, la tenue luz de la luna comenzó dispersarse, dejando el lugar en una espesa oscuridad por completo.

Se sentó en una banca de un parque que logró vislumbrar de repente —que apareció de repente— a ver lo que pasaba por su alrededor. Pero no había nada, estaba vacío y desierto. Ni siquiera un signo de vida, aparte de ella.

Mientras la luz comenzaba a aparecer, logró ver a lo lejos la figura de un muchacho, de cabello naranja que le daba la espalda, era Ichigo. Cuando la luz llegó por completo, miró a una chica de cabello marrón y ojos grisáceos al lado de Ichigo, era Inoue ¡Estaban tomados de la mano!

Sus ojos comenzaron a arder. No, no podía llorar, no debía llorar. Pero no pudo detener unas cuantas lágrimas traicioneras que rodaron por sus pálidas mejillas.

De repente Ichigo tomó del mentón a Inoue y comenzó a besar sus labios. Con destreza, rapidez y ternura. Acto seguido, ellos estaban en casa de los Kurosaki, comiendo felizmente al lado de las mellizas y de Isshin.

Sonrió con ironía ¿Eso era lo que ella deseaba? Vivir con una familia humana. No. Ella era una shinigami y no podía permitirse eso. No ¿Y si le dejaba el camino a Inoue? Ichigo debía de ser feliz con alguien como él.

Limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos con el dorso de la mano.

La escena se desvaneció en un instante, y aquella oscuridad penetrante, invadió de nuevo su sueño.

Lentamente se comenzaron a ver las instalaciones del plantel donde estudiaban. Y poco a poco, las personas comenzaban a aparecer. Miro a Keigo, Mizuiro, Sado, Uryu, Tatsuki, Ichigo e Inoue. Y de nueva cuenta, Ichigo e Inoue iban de la mano.

¿Por qué demonios soñaba eso?

Y otra vez, Ichigo tomó desprevenida a Inoue, besándola directo en la boca 'No, otra vez, no'

Abrió pesadamente sus párpados al sentir su cuerpo ser zarandeado por alguien. Sintió sus mejillas húmedas y sus ojos arder. Cuando terminó de abrir los ojos por completo, vio un par de orbes miel que la miraban fijamente, sin ni siquiera parpadear.

— ¿Rukia? — preguntó el muchacho. Su tono de voz denotaba algo de preocupación. Y ver a Rukia con los ojos acuosos era algo de que preocuparse — ¿Qué tienes?

— ¿I-Ichigo? — devolvió ella con dificultad. Su respiración estaba algo agitada.

Se levantó y llevó sus manos a sus mejillas para borrar los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban en ellas. Miro el despertador y eran las 10:30 de la noche, y estaba en el sofá.

Cuando su respiración se estabilizó, viró su vista hacía el muchacho, que seguía viéndole fijamente, con preocupación y ternura a la vez. Pero eso no servía para ponerle mejor ¿A qué venía ese sueño? Aunque le sonó más bien a pesadilla.

— Ichigo... —musitó — Idiota... me tenías preocupada

Ese comentario bastó para que su rostro se pintara de carmesí en un instante. Preocupación la que le había puesto ella esa mañana cuando no la encontró en el cuarto de las mellizas.

Se abalanzó sobre los brazos del pelo pincho. Dejo su cabeza descansando en el hombro de él, mientras que aferraba fuertemente sus brazos en su cuello.

Ella estaba sentada en el sofá e Ichigo de rodillas en el suelo.

Pasó sus manos por la cintura de la Kuchiki. Se separó lentamente de ella para verle directo a los ojos.

— Goumen, debí avisar antes de salir de casa

— Pues claro que si tonto, todos estaban preocupados por ti — reprendió la shinigami — ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?

— Salí a... arreglar unos asuntos... — espetó él — ¿Estabas llorando? — preguntó incrédulo

— ¡Eh! — Fingió no saber nada — No, yo no... — aquel sueño/pesadilla la dejaba sin palabras — No

— Pero tus ojos... están algo hinchados y rojos. Rukia, dime la verdad.

— Si, pero fue en sueños.

Trataba de evadir el tema, no quería hablar de nada referente a ese absurdo sueño. Vaya sueños que tenía. Y justo a un día del cumpleaños de Ichigo. Estaba mil por ciento segura de que el destino no deseaba que las cosas se dieran de la manera que estaban sucediendo.

— ¿Qué soñaste?

— Que... tú e Inoue eran... novios y tú... la besabas. Una y otra vez... Demonios...

Se abrazó fuertemente a ella. Acarició con ternura su cabello azabache. Ella sabía perfectamente que Inoue era sólo una amiga, nada más. Se separó lentamente y tomó el rostro de ella para depositar un dulce beso sobre los rosados labios de la shinigami.

— Fue sólo un sueño ¿vale?

Después de hablar un rato sobre lo que estuvieron haciendo el resto del día. Cada uno se fue a la cama a descansar. El día siguiente sería una cruel y divertida tortura. Y vaya que lo sería.

¿Qué clase de sorpresa preparó Rukia al lado de su loco amigo Renji y el sexy tendero Kisuke?

Cualquier cosa se puede esperar por parte del loco tendero y más si es apoyado por Rukia Kuchiki y Renji Abarai.

 **.**

 **Tengo que avisarles que este es el penúltimo capítulo del fic... Lo siento por no avisarles...**


	7. Día 7

**Día 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El shinigami sustituto abrió pesadamente sus párpados. La luz que entraba por su ventana le cegó la vista en un instante. Parpadeó un par de veces para librarse de la molesta luz.

Al contemplar su habitación vacía, salió de la cama y salió de su pieza. Al poner un pie fuera de su habitación, escuchó los gritos de su loco padre — ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS! — fue la única frase que logró articular antes de que una potente patada voladora cortesía-Isshin-Kurosaki se estrellara contra su adormilado rostro.

Intentó golpear a su padre, pero éste le esquivó hábilmente. Bloqueó todos sus ataques con las manos; con tanta agilidad, el peli naranjo se sorprendió demasiado.

Cuando por fin logró separarse de los arrumacos de su padre. Llegó a la sala y ahí se encontró con las mellizas y Rukia. La shinigami traía un lindo y mal adornado pastel de chocolate, con un conejo deforme con cabellera naranja y unas letras rojas, hechas de una pasta roja, al parecer de fresa ``Feliz Cumpleaños, Ichigo´´ se alcanzó a leer.

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Ichigo! — musitó la menuda shinigami

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Onii-chan! — exclamó Yuzu

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Ichi-nii! — susurró Karin

Las mellizas se abalanzaron sobre él y lo atraparon en un cálido abrazo. Al final, Rukia se acercó y pasó sus manos por el cuello de él. Unieron sus frentes y ella restregó dulcemente sus labios contra los del shinigami sustituto. Pasó sus masculinas manos por la delgada cintura de Rukia.

Cerró sus ojos lentamente, mientras se deleitaba con los suaves labios de Rukia.

Se separaron después de unos cuantos minutos.

— Feliz Día, Ichigo — musitó nuevamente la menuda muchacha.

Tomó la mano del pelo pincho y lo guio a la mesa. Hizo que éste se sentara mientras todos los miembros de la familia se acercaban alrededor de la mesa.

El shinigami estaba demasiado impresionado con la actitud de su familia, en especial la de Rukia. Jamás pensó tener una sorpresa así de grande. Sintió su cara un poco caliente, era debido al suave tono escarlata que adornaba sus bronceadas mejillas.

Hicieron la breve celebración, comieron algo de pastel de chocolate, que Ichigo descubrió, fue hecho por Rukia. Y eso le agradó demasiado.

Ambos subieron a la habitación del shinigami. Mientras él miraba con detenimiento el rostro de su bella shinigami, ella estaba acostada boca abajo leyendo un manga.

Él se acercó lentamente a la cama y se tiró a un costado de Rukia, pasó su mano por la cintura de ella y su cabeza en el delgado hombro de ella.

— Arigatou, Rukia — musitó cerca de su oído.

Se estremeció al sentir el aliento de Ichigo cerca de su oído. Giró lentamente su cabeza y posó sus labios sobre los de él. Con suavidad. De repente se separó. Era hora de dar su mayor sorpresa.

Se sorprendió por la repentina separación de Rukia, pero cuando la vio levantarse como loca de la cama, la siguió.

Ambos salieron de la casa de los Kurosaki y se encaminaron a la tienda de Urahara. Rukia tomó con fuerza la mano de Ichigo y éste gruñó por lo bajo al sentir la presión en su mano.

— Para estar tan enana, tienes mucha fuerza — masculló el shinigami sustituto

— Claro — devolvió. No era momento para peleas. La emoción que sentía acaparaba todos sus malestares y problemas de ese momento. Su mente estaba completamente ocupada.

Después de pasar algunas cuadras. Ambos iban en un abrasador silencio. Nadie se atrevía a decir absolutamente nada.

Aunque la duda de a donde iban carcomía la conciencia de Ichigo. Eso, sumado con sus nervios. Por Kami. Sabía que pronto explotaría. Así que, sin pensarlo tanto, decidió preguntarle a Rukia con respecto a su inesperada salida.

— Oe, Rukia ¿A dónde vamos? — pregunta con preocupación.

Sólo pocos saben hasta donde es capaz de llegar Rukia Kuchiki cuando se propone algo.

— A un lugar. Así que cállate y no digas nada.

Era increíble. Rukia era la que llevaba casi a rastras a Ichigo por toda la calle. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Sólo quería darle su sorpresa al pelo pincho.

Después de un largo tramo más, llegaron a la tienda de Urahara. Rukia entró de inmediato, e Ichigo estaba petrificado ¿Qué hacían ahí?

Se adentraron hasta la sala. Donde había: Un cartel gigante donde decía «FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, ICHIGO», globos, confeti, golosinas y un grupo de felices amigos.

— Chicos... — musitó sorprendido el peli naranjo

— ¡FELICIDADES! — gritaron todos al unísono

Dentro estaban Urahara y Yoruichi, Uryu e Inoue, Sado, Tatsuki, Renji, Tessai, Jinta y Ururu.

Cada uno fue pasando con un objeto envuelto en papel de distintos colores. Con figuras, cartas, etc.

Pero Ichigo no movía ni un solo músculo, estaba perplejo por la celebración. Jamás pensó que fuera a pasar eso.

— ¿Quién preparó todo? —preguntó en tono sorprendido

— Yo, Ichigo... Pero si no te gusta pue-

El muchacho se abalanzó sobre ella y posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de Rukia. La abrazó con fuerza, y después de deshacer el beso; colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la morena, mientras sentía como ésta le envolvía el cuello con sus brazos. No había mayor felicidad. Juntó su frente a la de ella y le miró directo a los ojos.

— Éste es el mejor regalo que me han hecho, Rukia — musitó — Gracias

Le abrazó de nueva cuenta. Pero se separó después de un momento, cuando sintió la mirada inquisitoria de todos los presentes. Se le subieron los colores a la cara, pero al sentir la mano de Rukia estrechar la suya, se tranquilizó.

— Aún no termina. Ven.

Todos los presentes se dirigieron al sótano de Urahara. El shinigami sustituto se sorprendió al ver varias mesas con comida, dulces y bebidas, mientras al centro de todas las mesas había una fuente de chocolate —podría ser utilizada para bañarse con ella— como de 2 metros. Se adentró al lugar con ojos expectantes. Estaba feliz. Ese era el mejor regalo que le habían hecho.

— ¿Te gusta? — preguntó Rukia a las espaldas de Ichigo

— Es... es... — balbuceó. Tanta emoción se acumulada no le dejaba hablar — Todo esto es... Maravilloso

La shinigami sonrió. Verlo feliz era una de las cosas que más le agradaba. Le gustó que ha Ichigo le haya agradado la sorpresa. Miraba con expectante fascinación. El rostro de Ichigo estaba iluminado como el de un niño pequeño. Sonrió con ternura.

Terminó por adentrarse más en el lugar. Vaya que Urahara había hecho un gran cambio, de eso no se podía quejar. De repente, sintió un chorro de agua estrellarse contra su espalda. Se giró de inmediato para buscar al responsable de la dicha fechoría y vislumbró a un Renji sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con una manga en las manos.

— ¡TEMME! — gritó el sustituto

— Tranquilo, Ichigo... — musitó la shinigami con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios

Sólo bastó esa simple sonrisa para que todo su ser se relajara por completo y lo hizo quedar embobado. Sonrió con tranquilidad. No le importaba el hecho de estar terriblemente mojado, no le importó que todos vieran su cara de idiota. No. Se acercó lentamente a la menuda mujer para atrapar su grácil cuerpo entre sus fuertes brazos. La estrechó contra él y depositó un dulce beso en sus labios.

Respondió gustosa al cálido roce.

Pero jamás se percataron de los movimientos que realizaron los demás presentes. En especial Ichigo, que estaba tan ensimismado en los labios de Rukia.

Ambos recibieron un fuerte chorro de agua fría. Se separaron de inmediato y voltearon a la dirección de donde provenía el agua. Ahí estaban todos. Cada uno con una manguera en la mano. Instintivamente retrocedieron un paso y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban siendo perseguidos por un grupo de maniáticos que los querían mojar.

Rukia reía.

Ichigo lloraba.

La emoción y la excitación, volvían el momento magnífico. Todo era completamente maravilloso. Mientras corrían como locos alrededor del lugar.

Después de unas horas de divertidas carreras y competencias, terminaron todos exhaustos, mojados y con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

Disfrutaron del maravilloso y extendido bufet que les brindó el tendero. Al final, todos estaban sentados alrededor de la grandísima fuente de chocolate. A la que Ichigo miraba con admiración.

Ururu y Jinta pasaron con grandes charolas llenas de brochetas de fruta, otras traían bombones y otras sólo traían fresas sueltas y trozos de otras frutas. El tendero estaba en el centro, a su lado izquierdo estaban Inoue, seguida de Uryu, y luego Sado. Del lado derecho estaban Renji, Ichigo y Rukia. Al otro extremo estaban Ururu (al lado de Rukia), Tessai y Jinta (al lado de Sado).

Inoue tomó una brocheta de fruta y la metió a la fuente de chocolate, la acercó a la boca de un sonrojado Uryu y dejó que el tomara con sus dientes. Todos miraban atónitos ¿Acaso Inoue y Uryu estaban saliendo?

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Inoue al sentir la mirada fija de todos.

— Orihime, ¿Cuándo se supone que comenzaron a salir? — preguntó una sorprendida Tatsuki

— Etto... — colocó un dedo sobre su barbilla mientras adoptaba una posición pensativa — Ayer — sonrió

Todos quedaron aún más asombrados. Que escondidito se lo tenían.

Rukia miraba con total asombro la escena. Ante la mirada atenta de Ichigo. Y, como si disfrutara del espectáculo, tomó una fresa y la bañó con el chocolate, se la llevó lentamente a la boca y comenzó a degustar de la frutilla con parsimonia.

Ichigo abrió sus ojos con determinación. Ver a Rukia comerse la frutilla con tanto empeño le gustó. Lentamente tomó el una brocheta y la bañó en el delicioso chocolate. Cuando la acercó a sus labios, empezó devorarla. Estaba rico. Muy rico.

Giró la vista hacía el sustituto y dirigió sus labios a los de él. Justo cuando tomó un trozo de fruta entre sus labios, ella los unió. Con sosiego. Disfrutando del delicioso chocolate directo de los labios del pelo pincho.

Agradecía mil veces que nadie les estaba viendo. Tragó el pequeño trozo de fruta para poder disfrutar del beso. Pasó su mano por la rosada y suave mejilla de la shinigami. E instantes después, sintió la delicada piel de su pequeña mano posarse sobre su mejilla.

Justo cuando sus lenguas hicieron contacto, sintieron una potente y turbante luz ¡Mierda, era un flash! Se separaron sin pensarlo y vieron al culpable salir corriendo del lugar.

Sabía que jamás debía haberse fiado del puto tendero. Lo sabía.

Sus caras estaban cubiertas de un rojo escarlata. Sus respiraciones levemente agitadas. Sus corazones latían incontrolables dentro de sus pechos.

Al estar fuera de la tienda, ya no vieron rastro del tendero. Sabrá Kami a donde se fue.

Y ahí estaban Ichigo y Rukia. Bajo el maravilloso cielo oscuro, con una brillante luna y las solitarias estrellas. Estaba perfectamente iluminado para ser de noche.

Una relajante brisa chocó contra su rostro, moviendo las hebras azabache con dulzura, la brillante luz se reflejaba en su angelical rostro, sus ojos amatista se mostraban con belleza, sus labios entreabiertos dejaban salir delicados suspiros y un ligero sonrojo adornaba sus brillantes mejillas.

Se sorprendió ante la visión que tenía delante de él. Sintió como la suave brisa movió su anaranjado cabello. Y sin pensarlo más, acercó sus labios a los de Rukia, depositó un tierno beso.

Se separó al escuchar una serie de explosiones. Eran fuegos artificiales con colores determinados. Violetas, azules, naranjas y rojos ¿Eso era parte de la sorpresa?

— Rukia... esto es...

— Así es, Ichigo. Es parte de la sorpresa

Se aventuró a tomar entre sus brazos a la grácil morena y tomar sus labios con ternura. Era mágico. El mejor momento de toda su vida, y sabía que jamás lo olvidaría.

Todos sus amigos contemplaban la imagen que ante ellos se presentaba.

Un Ichigo emocionado como un niño pequeño, levantando apenas unos centímetros del suelo a la shinigami de cabello azabache. Una Rukia con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, recibiendo gustosa las caricias del sustituto.

Un momento memorable.

Urahara sacó una cámara y pidió a Tessai, Jinta y Ururu que se unieran. Todos voltearon a la cámara, mientras que al fondo se encontraba Ichigo abrazando a Rukia, besando dulcemente sus labios. Frente a ellos, Inoue besando la mejilla de un sonrojado Uryu, al lado de un molestoso Renji intentando abrazar a Tatsuki. Los fuegos artificiales, más la serenidad de la noche, sumándose a ellos la gran expresión de amor.

Era un agradable y grato momento para recordar.

Sin duda, ese fue el mejor regalo que Ichigo pudo recibir.

Tener a su lado a una terca, altanera y orgullosa; pero tímida, tierna y amorosa shinigami. Que le hiciera pasar desdichas, y grandes momentos.

Y sin dudarlo, eso era lo más le gustaba de todo.

— Gracias Rukia. Por existir en mi vida, tu eres el mayor regalo que pude desear tener

— De nada. Me alegra saber que piensas eso. Y yo soy la que debería estar agradecida, por haber encontrado un niñato cabeza hueca como tú.

Y con eso concluyó el maravilloso día que Rukia le regaló a Ichigo. Todo lo que hacía la obstinada shinigami, conseguía gustarle.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno esto fue toda la historia. Lo siento por tardar muchísimo en publicarla. Sólo que la escuela no me deja hacer absolutamente nada (lo cual odio). En fin, espero y la historia les haya gustado, a mi me gustó mucho escribirla. Ya saben: quejas, críticas, comentarios, tomatazos, etc. Son bienvenidos.**

 **Espero y sigan mis otras historias, los quiero.**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**

 **Saludos! ;)**

 **-Perla Abarai**


End file.
